Surprise
by pantera-tease
Summary: Now a collection of reader-insert requests. You ask for it, I write it. All will be your choice and positively smutty. Review or PM with requests!


_Yo, this is my first reader insert so cut me some slack if it sucks. This story is dedicated to __Warriorlass__ for writing me two reader-inserts because she's awesome like that. That is all._

_Summary: You decided to go over to Gilbert's house for some quality time, though he had much more in mind. PrussiaxReader oneshot containing smutty lemony goodness._

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise<strong>

You sighed heavily as you stared at your blank, solid white ceiling above your bed. You had never been so bored in your life. You had already watched three movies, read half of a book, and eaten almost everything in your fridge. You sighed again in exaggeration when you realized you had another three days off since it was spring break.

You weren't like the other teenagers, who went off to beaches to dance, get drunk, and party. You were the kind to stay in and do things around the town, never venturing out of the city limits. Your small circle of friends had all gone to do their own thing during the break, leaving you alone.

You turned over onto your stomach and groaned into the pillow, searching through your mind for something entertainment wise that you haven't already done.

As you lied there silently, you felt your cellphone vibrate on the bed next to you. Without looking up, you felt around until your hand made contact with the device and brought it to your face. Glancing at it, the screen said you had received a text message. The contact read "Awesome".

This brought a small smile to your face. "Awesome" just happened to be Gilbert, your coworker at the local mall. He was slightly older than you and had already graduated high school. Though you didn't pay attention to those details since he was super gorgeous and you had been crushing on him ever since you started working together. It was all in vain though; you knew someone like him would never go for someone like you. You then hit the messaging button and read the text.

"_Hey! What are you doing?"_

Your fingers flew over the keyboard as you replied. "_Nothing much, just chillin' at my house. Bored to death."_

You waited until the phone vibrated again.

"_Good! Come over, I have a surprise for you!"_

You frowned slightly at the screen, trying to think of what he could possibly have in store for you. "_What is it?"_

Another vibration, "_It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now get over here!"_

You suddenly became excited as you jumped off of your bed and into your closet, tearing through the racks to find something that might catch his attention. Throwing on a short black skirt and a red V-neck shirt with a black leather jacket, you then ran into your bathroom shaking out your hair and putting on light makeup.

It was a good thing he practically lived in the same neighborhood as you, making the drive short and sweet. Pulling up to his house, you got out and tried your best to walk in a dignified fashion to the door. Knocking, you stood there for a total of three minutes with no answer. Tired of waiting, you hesitatingly reached out to the door handle and pushed the door open to a dark foyer.

"Gilbert?" you looked around the empty foyer, shutting the door behind you. You were starting to worry when your vision went black as something was tied around your eyes. You gasped sharply as you felt something, more like someone, become flush with your back. Heat radiated off of the person and seeped into your skin, sending an odd sensation down your spine.

"W-who's there?" You couldn't fight back, since they had pinned your arms to your sides with theirs wrapped around your middle.

"_Hallo meine frau_." The thick German accent sent your stomach fluttering as you recognized the voice.

"Gilbert, what are you doing?" You tried to turn your head to look at him, even though it would've been impossible because of the what you assumed to be a blindfold. You heard a chuckle and gasped as you felt something hot and wet slide against your exposed neck. The puffs of hot air against your ear told you it was his tongue. Your knees almost buckled from the sensation, if it weren't for the arms around you you surely would've fallen to the floor.

"I did say that I had a surprise for you." He nibbled on your earlobe gently.

"B-but this is-"

"Stop talking." He bit down on the dip between your shoulder and neck harshly, succeeding in shutting you up. He reluctantly unwrapped his arms around your middle and turned you to where your side was facing him, he then put an arm around your shoulders as the other took your knees out from underneath you, picking you up bridal style.

You immediately clung to him by putting your arms around his neck, afraid of falling since you couldn't see. You heard the thumping of heavy boots going upstairs and yelped when you were suddenly dropped onto a plush bed.

"Get up on your knees." You bit your lip as you heard him leave the bedside to walk to the other side of the room. Doing as you were told, you pushed yourself up to be sitting on your knees, legs spread apart slightly.

Soon enough, you felt the bed dip behind you as he moved to kneel behind you.

"Put your arms behind your back, wrists crossing each other."

You turned your head to the side slightly, brows pulled down in confusion. His voice became more of a growl as he spoke.

"I will not repeat myself, _frau_."

Hearing his annoyance, you put your arms back behind you, crossing at the wrists. Only to feel something soft clasp around your neck and hear the cold metal click of handcuffs around your wrists, bending your arms at the elbows.

You gasped when you pulled at the cuffs and in turn was choked slightly by the leather strap around your neck. You assumed there was a cord connecting from the collar to the cuffs.

"W-what is this?" Your voice was shaking from the adrenaline and something else slowly building in your lower abdomen.

You felt your hair get tugged back a little too harshly and you were leaning back against his hard, naked chest. Evidently he took his shirt off at some point in time. He bent down to whisper in your ear again.

"You will only speak when I give you permission, or you will be punished." To make his point, his hand snaked down from your chin, over your breasts, and down to your thigh. Suddenly, you yelped as you were shoved forward to where your face was smushed against the bedspread and your ass was high in the air.

You let out a startled scream that turned out to sound a lot like a moan when you felt his hand push your skirt up and come clear across your ass. He made sure it was hard enough to leave a mark. He then grabbed your shoulders and pulled you back up against him. You felt hands at the back of your head and you could finally see again after he untied the blindfold.

"Are you nice and wet for me?" You felt him grin against your neck as you bowed your head and blushed in embarrassment at his question.

He chuckled lightly and spoke again, "Guess I'll have to find out for myself." Your eyes widened as you felt his hand slide down your middle again. You threw your head back against his shoulder and moaned as his fingers delved into your heat, making your breath shudder slightly.

Pulling them back out, he saw the fluid coating his digits. He brought them to his mouth and licked, making you blush harder and cringe as you watched. He grinned and looked down at you in question.

"That's dirty…"

He grinned wider in return, "But it's turning me on so badly."

You were snapped back to reality when his hand disappeared between your two bodies and you heard the familiar sound of a zipper sliding down.

"W-wait a minute!" He held you tighter against himself as you writhed in his hold, trying to get away.

"Oh no, we've gotten this far. There's no fucking way I'm stopping now."

You were left to gape like a fish in fear and excitement as he ripped your panties off of you and bent you over by the waist again. You gasped into the comforter when he speared his cock into you harshly, stretching your walls. Biting your lip, you tried to bear with the pain, since it wasn't completely uncomfortable. He gave you no time to adjust though, pulling out and ramming himself back in almost completely.

Your tiny whimpers soon became moans as he continued slaughtering your core. He held onto the leather straps connecting the cuffs and pulled up until your body was hovering a couple inches above the bed, making your back straighten. This heightened your sense of feeling, making each of his thrusts feel like the first one.

He growled behind you as his pace quickened. You mumbled an incoherent sentence between your moans and he had to strain to her you. Pulling your hair, he bent over to hear you better.

"Speak up,_ katzchen_."

You gasped and spoke, "t-turn me… a-around!"

He didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing your ankle, he spun you around until you were lying on your back, never ceasing his ministrations. Soon enough you were a moaning mess, feeling the coil in your lower stomach build with pressure, threatening to snap at any moment. You could see it in him too; his crimson eyes were wild, as was his rhythm.

When he lifted your leg to where your calf was resting on his broad shoulder, you saw white as he pounded into your sweet spot over and over. You screamed his name, you voice cracking from the strain. Soon after, he came hard inside of you and held himself up by his arms as he started kissing your neck tenderly.

The both of you were panting heavily, and you could already feel the soreness start to set in. You also couldn't feel your arms since they grew numb behind you a long time ago. Gilbert picked his head up and looked at you with a sweet look of affection. You leaned your cheek into his hand when he started stroking it with his thumb, smiling at him.

"Can we go again?"

You surprised him with that, though his look of shock quickly changed into a look of pure animalistic lust.

"I'll get the whip."

* * *

><p><em>Fin!<em>

_Review and I might consider writing more reader-inserts._


End file.
